


【鸣佐】极乐 · 千里之外，咫尺之间

by Ephemera_stardust



Series: 鸣佐 · 极乐 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemera_stardust/pseuds/Ephemera_stardust
Summary: 火影鸣x暗部佐 老夫老妻安稳久了偶尔刺激一把(◕ܫ◕)又名 想缓解相思之苦却弄得更加欲求不满的鸣 x 毫不吝啬地发福利诱惑且自知的佐预警：亲生儿子面码背景板 佐助双手俱在/接手预警：为肉而肉，细节描写比重很大，相比于情色电影可能更接近AV/GV的感觉。如果未成年/感觉不适请停止阅读。参加20190723佐助生贺的群活动。担心原本想发的那篇会咕咕所以先用这篇很久以前的·半成品·凑个数……意外地有点切合活动主题的感（错）觉其实私心很喜欢这篇可是目前太粗糙了……心痛 希望未来能补足到感觉满足的程度吧QAQ关键词：视频性爱 情趣道具 自慰





	【鸣佐】极乐 · 千里之外，咫尺之间

**Author's Note:**

> 火影鸣x暗部佐 老夫老妻安稳久了偶尔刺激一把(◕ܫ◕)  
> 又名 想缓解相思之苦却弄得更加欲求不满的鸣 x 毫不吝啬地发福利诱惑且自知的佐  
> 预警：亲生儿子面码背景板 佐助双手俱在/接手  
> 预警：为肉而肉，细节描写比重很大，相比于情色电影可能更接近AV/GV的感觉。如果未成年/感觉不适请停止阅读。
> 
> 参加20190723佐助生贺的群活动。担心原本想发的那篇会咕咕所以先用这篇很久以前的·半成品·凑个数……意外地有点切合活动主题的感（错）觉  
> 其实私心很喜欢这篇可是目前太粗糙了……心痛 希望未来能补足到感觉满足的程度吧QAQ
> 
> 关键词：视频性爱 情趣道具 自慰

他们昨天原本约好了今天不通话。他知道鸣人今晚有一场硬仗要打——与那些家族首领、巨贾政要应酬对他们来说大概是比战斗更加辛苦的事情。晚宴大概会持续到深夜，而佐助因为需要早起，这段时间已经一直保持着尽早入睡的作息。  
然而仅仅只是一天没有联系，佐助就已经开始想念鸣人的脸和声音。  
只能说人是真的会被惯坏的。他几乎已经想不起来从前是如何度过那些只依靠忍鹰传信、几个月不能见面的日子。  
佐助叹了口气，将被子掀开到一边，爬起来认命地按下快捷联系列表里的第一个头像。

请求连接的画面闪烁了没两秒，鸣人那双湛蓝的眼睛就出现在了屏幕上。  
“佐助？怎么还没睡？”  
鸣人 目不转睛地盯着屏幕坐回床上，声音有些担忧，眼睛里却透出藏不住的惊喜。 他靠着枕头，敞着衣襟，大大方方地袒露出胸腹坚实的肌肉和性感的沟壑。麦色的皮肤透着刚刚沐浴过的红润，金色的发梢滴着水，被主人扯了条毛巾一通乱擦。  
“睡不着。”佐助诚实道。  
“诶，发生了什么事吗？不舒服吗？”  
“没有，就是不太困。”佐助摇了摇头，“面码睡了？”  
“刚刚哄睡啊我说。他算错了日期，以为你今天就会回来。”鸣人的语气颇为无奈，“说好了等你回来带他一起去夏日祭才乖乖睡了。”  
“好。”佐助想到每次面码缠着鸣人不依不饶的画面，声音里带了笑意。  
他们聊了聊佐助在任务中的发现，面码在练习的新忍术，听鸣人抱怨了几句那些顽固的老头子有多难缠，说好了等佐助回来一起去吃一乐上新的季节限定口味，八卦了一会几位同期的家长里短。  
夜渐渐地深了。两人不约而同地安静下来，可谁都舍不得先说晚安。  
沉默了片刻，佐助听到细微的电流噪声里，响起鸣人比平日更加低沉的嗓音。  
“佐助，我好想你。”

“不是天天都通话么？”佐助顿了一下，低声笑道。  
“哎，佐助你偶尔也说句好听的嘛？”鸣人抱怨似的调侃了一句，正要转移话题，却忽然看见屏幕对面的男人眨了眨眼睛。  
“我也很想你，鸣人。”  
佐助清楚地看见鸣人惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛，愣在了原地。片刻，鸣人因为原本打算说话而微张的嘴咧成一个大大的笑容，却又轻轻叹息：“佐助你啊……”  
“说不定还是不说比较好。这下真是、好想要你，又抱不到你……”  
面对让他感到安心的那个人坦诚痛快地表达心底感情是如此舒畅愉悦。佐助看着鸣人，也微微弯起了嘴角。  
“还有几天就回去了。”  
“可是我现在就想得不行——想亲你，想摸你，想干你。”  
鸣人的声音里带着笑意，直白粗俗的情话像是毛绒绒的狐狸尾巴一样钻进他的耳道，挠得他从喉咙到心尖一阵痒麻。  
饶是老夫老夫多少年，佐助还是不由地脸红心跳，偏开视线：“那你就想吧。”  
然而平日里迟钝又粗神经的鸣人在面对佐助时总是分外敏锐又狡黠：“佐助，你也想了。”  
他们对彼此都太过熟悉。正如他只能从鸣人的声音神情和动作的微妙变化就能瞬间判断出鸣人动情了一样，鸣人对他也是同样了如指掌。  
“所以？”  
佐助并不否认，但相隔千里，他们也确实只能想想而已。  
“所以我们要不要试试，视频做爱？”  
佐助皱起了眉：“怎么做？”  
鸣人挠了挠头，尝试着比划了一下：“我也只是听说……大概就是我们这样看着对方，唔……”  
佐助有些明白过来：“所以是通过视频互相观赏对方自慰？”  
“噗——什么叫观赏——也不完全是啦，还可以通过视频交流……”见佐助目光仍然十分怀疑，鸣人右手握成拳锤在左手掌心，跃跃欲试，“哎我也不懂啦，试试就知道了吧？”  
见佐助没有反对，鸣人调整了一下摄像头的位置，退开了一些，让佐助能看到他的全身。  
“对了，那个东西——在吗？”  
佐助沉默了片刻，探身从床头柜深处翻出了鸣人口中的“那个东西”。  
他在鸣人的注视下解开包裹在外面的绒布，露出它的真容来——一根色泽逼真、尺寸傲人的假阳具。  
明明是用于包覆在义肢外仿造人类皮肤的昂贵的医疗忍具材料，却被不务正业的七代目大人拿来用在了制造情趣玩具上。虽然并没有人体生理结构或者忍具设计制造方面的专长，七代目大人仍然依凭他对佐助的满腔热情和不懈毅力自行鼓捣出了这么一根完全仿真他自己勃起状态的假阳具。为了提升用户体验，他还在其中灌注了自己的查克拉：“放进去就不用管了我说，它会自己动——你看，是不是很方便？”  
佐助表示并不想听鸣人的强行讲解。这个世界上独一无二的产品听起来和普通人世界里的按摩棒并没有什么区别，如果除开这是为他一个人专属定制，以及使用过后必须找漩涡鸣人本人“充电”这一点的话。  
临行前鸣人非要将它塞进他的行李里：“虽然非常不愿意其他的东西进入你的体内……可是佐助如果想我该怎么办啊我说。”  
“那我也不需要这种东西！”  
虽然这样严正声明了，最终他还是拗不过鸣人，将它塞进了行李的最深处。  
“哇，佐助果然有好好收着的说。”  
佐助嫌弃地看了一眼手里的东西：“之前忘了，明天就拿去扔了。”  
“不要啊佐助！！好不容易才做出来的TUT 而且、难道你想要明天处理分类垃圾的阿姨看到……”  
“……少啰嗦。”想到那个场面佐助也忍不住恶寒了一下，全怪这白痴把这东西做得和他自己的太过相似，“要做就快点。”  
“那，脱掉衣服吧我说？”  
鸣人率先解开裤腰的系绳，扭扭捏捏地将内裤与睡裤一并褪下。  
对着镜头脱衣服感觉确实有些怪异，但看着屏幕里期待地看着他的鸣人，佐助稍稍犹豫了一下，抬手解开了睡衣的扣子。  
真是奇异的感觉。在一起这么多年，他们替对方穿脱衣服就像自己洗澡时一样习惯而自然。然而看着屏幕平日里那张比城墙还厚的流氓脸皮竟然泛起了微微的红晕，佐助也莫名地感觉到了久违的羞涩。

“那要开始了哦，佐助。”  
见佐助的手指悄悄揪紧了床单，鸣人咽了咽口水。  
“唔……先把手指放进嘴里舔湿。”  
虽然听上去就很羞耻，但既然决定了配合鸣人，佐助也不打算临阵退缩。他依言含住右手的食指和中指，甚至伸出舌尖来让鸣人能看清他舔舐的动作。  
他以为鸣人下一步会让他自己扩张，没想到听到鸣人明显兴奋起来的声音：  
“摸自己的乳头，把它们弄湿，就像我平时舔它们那样。”  
只是听到鸣人的声音，佐助的脑海中就不由自主地回想起了平日里的情事中鸣人伏在他身上用唇舌抚慰他的样子。身体愈发燥热难耐，犹豫了片刻，佐助将濡湿的指尖移到了乳头上方，颤抖着按了上去。  
“唔……”指尖碰到乳尖的瞬间佐助忍不住轻吟了一声。他知道鸣人能清楚地听到他的反应，也如愿地听见扬声器里骤然加重的喘息。  
想象着鸣人此刻会怎样对待他，佐助捏住一边的乳珠挤按揉捻，另一边的小巧凸起未经触碰也自觉地饱胀地挺立起来。佐助半阖着眼看着鸣人，将一边抹满了自己的唾液，又去照顾另一边。

“用食指和中指夹住那里，用力捏住，”鸣人看见佐助猛地颤抖了一下，得寸进尺地要求道，“用另一只手的食指去摸，很会嘛佐助！用指甲刮，别太用力……啊……好色……”  
他想象着是鸣人在蹂躏着自己胸口敏感的小凸起，如鸣人所说用在指间夹紧了拉扯，又用指甲在指缝间用力刮过顶端。孤零零挺立的下体兴奋地淌出一小股清液，腰不受控制地绷紧颤动。  
他知道这一切都被鸣人尽收眼底。 佐助从没想到自己玩弄乳头也能带来这样强烈的刺激。说到底，是因为鸣人注视着他的目光，和鸣人命令他的话语。  
鸣人看得头皮一阵阵发麻。两人平日里也会这样默契地配合——他拉着佐助的手指抵在他的唇边，佐助就会顺从地张嘴含住；他将被舔湿的手指引到胸前，佐助就依照他的示意在他的注视下亵玩自己的乳头——那更像是因为情生欲动而顺水推舟。但如今空间上他们远隔千里，他没有任何办法直接掌控佐助身体的感觉。此时此刻他反而更加清晰地意识到自己的意志对佐助的控制力——佐助心甘情愿地驯服于他的掌控，满足他的欲望，这样的认知带来的冲动远胜于感官上的刺激。  
他看见佐助仰起头，喃喃地叫他的名字：“嗯……鸣人……”  
“佐助……不行……想干你……”鸣人退开了一些，让他看见自己腿间金色毛发中那根直冲天花板的性器。  
佐助舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，拿过身边的那根仿真阳具。  
他张开嘴，看着屏幕里鸣人的脸，缓慢地将阳具从头部含入口中。因为不能直接取悦到鸣人的身体，他无限放缓了动作，让鸣人能看清每一丝色情的细节。粗大的头部将他的脸颊一侧顶得鼓起，鸣人瞬间就回想起他口腔中湿热软弹的触感。佐助握着根部捣弄了一会，含在喉间深深地吞吐过后，他又仔细地舔弄过柱身。鸣人死死地盯着屏幕，看着那仰起的修长脖颈中央喉结上下滑动，那是佐助在吞咽因为口腔被撑开侵占而分泌的过多的唾液。  
佐助没有说话，鸣人却明白无误地理解了他眼神表达的含义：看好了，我在舔你的老二。  
鸣人倒吸一口气，握住胯间硬得发疼的物事撸动起来。  
“可以了……佐助……我也想舔你的……”  
“等我回去。”虽然这么说着，佐助还是再次将手指舔得湿漉漉的，从嘴里抽出来时牵连出细细的银丝。他将唾液抹在自己的龟头上，与前液混合着泛起亮晶晶的水色，权当是鸣人替自己口交留下的痕迹。  
佐助抬眼看着鸣人，将沾满了自己的唾液和前液的手摸到自己身后。他勾起嘴角，对着屏幕用手指撑开穴口，在鸣人一瞬不瞬的注视中，握着那根物事将粗大的头部抵上去。

“鸣人、哈……想插进来吗。”  
“佐助你……”鸣人的声音几乎要咬牙切齿了。眼睁睁地看着佐助做这样的事却不能真正拥抱他的身体，鸣人几乎已经开始后悔这个提议。  
佐助皱着眉，一手握住那根被他自己仔细舔到湿滑的物事，一点一点推入自己体内。深色的头部逐渐没入那幽深的穴口，然后是青筋毕露的茎身。一个多月没有被进入过的地方很紧，佐助的胸腹剧烈地起伏着，适应了一会，最后握住了底部一插到底。  
“啊——鸣人……”  
专属于佐助的情趣用品做工精良，形状和触感与正主相差无几，鸣人甚至细心地用查克拉保持了它与人体相近的温暖温度。没有料想之中异物进入体内的不适，闭上眼睛，佐助真的产生了是鸣人的器物进入了他身体的错觉。  
他下意识地抬起身体想去接近拥抱那个想象中覆于他上方的男人，可是触碰到的只有微凉的空气。他听见扬声器里传来鸣人熟悉的浸透了情欲的声音叫着他的名字， 即使因为信号传输略微有些失真，也让他全身难耐的空虚感稍稍得到了安慰。  
要是再做个可以抱住的身体就更好了……佐助被自己脑海里冒出的想法逗笑了。那还不如做个全套，比如鸣人真人大小的仿制品……那不就是影分身？那没法携带也没法解释吧……说到底这么想做的话，为什么不留在鸣人身边呢？  
佐助回忆了一下左耳进右耳出在脑海中并没留下多少的功能介绍，按下底面的一个小开关。  
“唔！”  
“佐助！”鸣人的声音就好像那个开关按在了他身上一样炸了一下，“它在里面动了！我好嫉妒它啊……”  
“哈啊……闭嘴……你自己做的东西……” 后穴里那根粗大硬挺的物事像注入了活力一般自行顶弄起来，抵着最敏感的那一小块软肉反复碾磨。酸麻热涨一路从深处到小腹直击前端，又如潮水一般蔓延到四肢百骸。佐助的腰早没了力气，抚弄着自己硬挺的阴茎，难耐地屈起腿软在床上喘息。  
鸣人目眦欲裂地瞪着屏幕，恨不得整个人挤进屏幕乘着电流飞向另一边。 他发现这种性爱形式对主动方似乎不太公平。虽然只是看着佐助赤裸的身体也完全足够让他射好几回，但相比佐助那边又有道具又有鸣人的言语刺激，爽到整个人软在床上的样子，鸣人还是觉得不满足了。  
更不用说他还要亲眼看着那个从来专属于自己的地方被另外一根东西填满。鸣人从来不知道自己对佐助的占有欲强到了会跟自己送给佐助的东西吃醋的地步。然而那根东西又是他亲手所做，外形与他自己的无比相似，让他感到妒火中烧却又愈发兴奋难耐。  
绞尽脑汁也没想到此刻立即到达佐助身边的办法，鸣人只能退而求其次：“那你……不要只顾着自己爽……倒是说点话啊……”  
“哈啊……说、说什么……”  
“说……你想要我怎么做……”  
“想要……啊……想要你抱着我……”佐助半阖着眼，看着屏幕里鸣人那双染透了情欲的深蓝的眼睛。  
平日里有时候鸣人带来的快感实在太过头，佐助每次想要退缩却会被鸣人箍住了身体牢牢地禁锢在身下无处可逃。现在他独自一人占据了一整张大床，完全可以自己掌控所有做法和节奏，却又反倒渴望着鸣人用尽全力不留余地的拥抱。  
真是……  
佐助伸手握上身后那根物事的底部。  
鸣人只觉得自己无比矛盾，巴巴地想要听佐助说些需要自己的情话，真的听到他说了又盈涨得像要爆炸一般无处纾解，简直是自讨苦吃。他难耐地一把扯过身边佐助平时用的枕头，四肢并用地紧紧抱住了，一边贪婪地吸嗅着佐助残留其上的气息，一边将硕大的阳物塞进枕套与枕头之间的缝隙。  
虽然摩擦布料的感觉完全不同于佐助的体内，甚至谈不上舒服，但操弄佐助的枕头这件事却带来异样的心理刺激。鸣人双腿夹着柔软富有弹性的枕头，隔着枕套握住自己的阴茎一下一下地抽插着，另一只手紧紧地搂着枕头，让它与自己的胸腹毫无间隙地相贴，将硬胀的乳头摩擦着略微粗糙的棉布面。  
如果是平时佐助抓到鸣人用自己的枕头自慰，他大概会一击千鸟揍飞这个变态痴汉。但此刻深陷于情欲和快感交织的天罗地网，眼前的情景只让佐助感到更加欲望高涨。他努力聚集起尚存的几分理智：“吊车尾的……你……”  
“嗯……会给你、洗干净……”佐助一开口鸣人就知道他想说什么，将枕头缠得更紧了，“我们都在床上射过多少次了……不也……一样睡着……”  
他没有承诺不会把枕头弄脏。事实上佐助清楚，枕套下被鸣人的性器摩擦的地方绝对已经被鸣人的前液沾湿得一片滑腻了。他骤然想起这次离家之前，鸣人将自己的枕头垫在他腰腹下，让他趴在上面从后面进入他，最后将他操到直接射在枕头和床上。虽然事后清洗晾晒过，但鸣人每晚都枕在自己射上去过的枕头上入睡的认知像电流一样酥麻地流窜过全身——就让鸣人射在里面，就像射在自己体内——  
佐助不再说话，用手抚慰自己的前端和胸口。

他看着鸣人，鸣人也看着他。他们维持着一方躺着用仿真对方性器的阳具操弄自己，一方搂着对方的枕头自慰的姿势，直到鸣人突然哑着嗓子开口：  
“佐助……趴在床上，让我从背后干你。”  
佐助依言翻了个身，背对着镜头趴跪在床上，压下腰身，臀因此高高翘起，摆成一个色情又诱人的姿势，一手揪着床单，一手绕到身后调整那根器物的动作。他试着拨动了一下启动开关旁边的一个拨片，仿真阳具骤然加快了频率，在穴道中震动到嗡嗡作响。佐助被顶得惊叫了一声，微微侧过头看着屏幕里鸣人的脸，眼角绯红潮湿：“鸣人……轻点……”  
从屏幕上，鸣人能将佐助的身体一览无余——白皙紧实的臀瓣间，被撑开了所有褶皱的穴口，被佐助修长的手指握住了在那后穴里抽插转动的、显出充血的深色的仿真性器，随着仿真性器插入和抽出若隐若现的嫩红穴肉，穴口下方悬垂的饱满的卵袋，以及双腿间因为无人抚慰而孤零零地颤抖着、时不时兴奋地淌出透明黏液的粗长性器。佐助侧头看着他，将另一只手也探到身后，掰开臀瓣让他能看得更加清楚。  
……太色情了。这完全就是工口漫画中的场景。即使是他自己亲身上阵时，以跪姿后入那样居高临下的姿势他也无法从这个角度看到这一切。  
鸣人面对着镜头，也翻身将佐助的枕头压在身下，再次将阴茎插入那道已经湿黏不堪的缝隙。  
“鸣人……爽吗……”  
“哈啊……佐助……再深一点……”  
佐助无助地将半边脸埋进床褥里，手指却听话地将那根埋在身体里的东西推得更深。他被操弄得仿佛失去了支撑身体的力量，柔韧的腰肢凹陷成一个诱人的弧度，趴在床上幼猫一样地呜咽呻吟。鸣人再清楚不过，每当佐助被侵犯到最深处受不了的时候，他就会这样在他怀里软成一汪春水，瑰丽的轮回眼水雾朦胧，深黑的那只右眼也控制不住地流转起艳红的底色。  
“佐助……好棒……”  
“太……太深了……鸣人……”  
“再、再坚持一下就好……很快就……”  
“不行……不行了……就要、哈啊……鸣人……”佐助的声音已经染上了哭腔。与他带着抗拒意味的话语相反，他一手紧握着身后那根阳物加大了抽插的速度与力道，另一只手探上了自己的前端急速撸动起来，就像鸣人每次抱他时那样，越是要攀上巅峰时进攻的动作越是如疾风骤雨般凶猛激烈。  
他快要射了。  
鸣人死死地盯着屏幕，一瞬间手上用力到甚至让自己感觉到疼痛。他用嵌进骨血的力道箍着佐助的枕头，幻想着拥紧的是佐助柔韧的身体：“佐助……我们一起——”

痛快淋漓的高潮之后接踵而来的是心满意足的困倦。两人都去冲了个澡，视频通话就搁在那连通着。回到床上，佐助扯过被子盖住身体，把清洗过的“按摩棒”用绒布重新包起来，有一搭没一搭地和鸣人说话。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“没想到还挺好用的。”  
“那当然！不看是谁做的……”  
“哦，亲热天堂续作的匿名作者，是不是还要去匿名申请一个按摩棒设计专利？”  
“申请专利做什么？这个可是非卖品，全世界仅此一件，终身包修包换啊我说~”  
“听起来不错。”佐助探身将那根仔细包裹起来的柱状物放回床头柜里，“不过，还是你的比较好。”  
“打住打住佐助！你想要我硬一整晚吗！”鸣人双颊通红地捂住耳朵。半晌他叹了口气，朝着镜头伸出手，指尖轻轻抚上屏幕上佐助的脸颊，“早知道就不做了。佐助……我更想你了。”  
“很快就回去了。”佐助撑着头看着他，声音柔和。  
“也别太辛苦啊我说。回来一定要痛痛快快地做一整天！”  
“嗯。”佐助的脸也有点烧红。  
“现在能睡着了吗？”  
“唔，有点困了。”佐助掩着嘴打了个小小的哈欠。  
“那快睡吧。”鸣人恋恋不舍地看着他，“我看着你睡……晚安，佐助。”  
“怎么这副表情。”佐助忍不住轻轻笑起来。他将枕头放平，躺下去将被子拉高，闭上眼睛：“明天见，吊车尾的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 肉好短！我好菜！说好的为肉而肉写到社保呢？！最后还是写了一大堆甜蜜（沙雕）日常？！  
> 我真的是注定写不出来香艳刺激的云霄飞车了吗？！  
> 虽然不是这个（脑内）合集开出来的第一篇，但是是目前为止最喜欢的之一……感觉好甜啊（自己给自己塞糖真的好吗）可惜没有写完全就发了  
> 肉本身可以炖成酸甜苦辣不同口味，肉里的糖才是甜蜜的来源：D  
> 最后 为什么写到枕头总是忍不住笑场！是不是真的很好笑哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 部分BUG免责声明：  
> · “处理分类垃圾的阿姨”：搜了一下也不知道日本究竟是不是会人工检查分类垃圾hhh为了方便就这样写了  
> · 和面码视频的时间和频率：因为小朋友需要早睡，所以面码这几天不能加入鸣人粑粑和佐助通话  
> · 双手的问题：文中假设佐助是双手，改成单手也不会有很大影响但为了方便就嗯  
> · 草枕头能不能射：这需要问我们“闻着佐助的气味就能射”的七代目


End file.
